elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Shopkeeper Guide
Shop Owning and Operational manual by Schmidt the Fence (6 pages) So, you think you can own a shop? I know, sitting on your arse all day hawking wares seems easy enough. But then riddle me this genius: It it's so easy, why is there only one shop per type in every town? The answer is simple: Only the strong Survive! (Well, that and the high taxes...) Store operation is so difficult, only the meanest and cut-throat can survive in town. You however, have an advantage over us town-shops: You will be outside! And while that sounds less than ideal right now, your monthly payments to the crown are cut down to a mere Five Thousand Gold Pieces a Month (5000gp/Month) Which is peanuts to what us city shops have to pay, believe you me. - Setting up a Shop - Step 1.) Buy a deed of a shop. (A Mere 200,000gp at a base price.) Step 2.) 'r'ead the deed aloud on the spot of the world you would like it to be built on. Step 3.) Set up the shop (see below) Step 4.) Caveat Emptor! - Running your Shop - Your shop is up and now it must be run, which is a separate process. First you need a shopkeeper. Now this cannot be you, as you have to out and get the things to sell. So you have to go and get one of your companions to do it. You should choose a worker based on how good they look, and how good a negotiator they are, as they are the vital two things in any good sale. Now that you have such a goon, go to the register to the shop. Assign that person to the job. The other part is also simple, to SELL Stuff you need to HAVE stuff. So go get stuff and leave it in your shop. The better stuff should be out on display, the less good bits should be in a pile in the back in your shop strongbox. - Little Golden Nuggets of Info - Your Salesperson stays at the shop and cannot come with you. Selling stuff makes money(natch) but it also improves your rank, which can make you even more money. Due to a vicious spat with the local Furniture Union, we cannot sell any spare furniture out of town. We in town can still buy and sell it. Anything else, garbage, junk, even rotten stuff can be sold if you can find a sucker for it. Investigate your allies to find the prettiest and bestest negotiator. It may be 10,000gp to do so, but having the best salesperson available will make up for it in the long run. The Embassy north of Palmia sells a fair bit of equipment for shops if you need anything. Due to your shop permit, you can ONLY sell a maximum of 10 items at a time. You can expand on this for a mere 2000gp for an additional ten slots, and every subsequent 1000gp for each 10 slots after. - Fiscal Information - Base cost: 200,000 gp Maintenance cost: 5,000 gp/month Income per rank: ??? gp/month** ** Why ??? for income? 'Cause that's where you come in bub! With luck, you too will be living large like me! Remember: The GP stops here! Good Business to you! Category:Books